(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to practice devices used in the game of golf and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a golf ball putting device used by a golfer to practice a line of sight directly over the top of a golf ball and prior to putting the ball.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, it is well known by professional golfers that when a golfer""s line of sight is directly over the top center of the golf ball and on the line of the putt prior to stroking the ball, the golfer""s putting accuracy greatly improves. While there are a number of various types of putting devices for practicing putting on a golf green, on indoor and outdoor carpet and other playing surfaces, none of these devices provide for teaching and practicing the correct line of sight directly or vertically over the top center of the ball and on the line of the putt prior to hitting the ball with a putter.
In view of the foregoing, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a golf ball putting device which can be used by a golfer to practice a line of sight directly over the top center of a golf ball and on the line of the putt when putting the ball.
Another object of the invention is the putting device can be used on a practice putting green, on indoor and outdoor carpet at home or in an office or any other playing surfaces used when practicing putting. The putting device can be used with a stand when practicing on carpet and other surfaces or a lower portion of an upright support can be used for inserting into the ground surface of a putting green.
Still another object of the putting device is by regularly practicing with the putting device, the golfer can enhance his or her skill in the correct alignment of sight over the top of the golf ball when practicing before or after playing a round of golf.
Yet another object of the invention is the putting device is lightweight, durable, portable and can be easily carried in a golfer""s golf bag before and after practice. The device is easy to setup and use on a practice putting green prior to and after playing golf and at home or at an office. Also, the device can be used in various types of weather conditions.
A further object of the invention is the device is adaptable for downhill, uphill and other types of sloping golf ball lies. The putting device can be inserted in a putting surface vertically and a various degrees from the vertical as long as a lower sight alignment member is suspended vertically underneath an upper sight alignment member.
The subject golf ball putting device includes an upright support having a vertical lower portion, a curved middle portion and a horizontal upper portion. The lower portion can be inserted into a ground surface or inserted into a stand. The horizontal upper portion includes a forked end. The forked end includes a first fork arm and a second fork arm with an eye alignment opening therebetween. Ends of the first fork arm and the second fork arm are joined together by an elongated upper sight alignment member. The upper sight alignment member, when properly positioned, is parallel to the direction of travel of the golf ball when it is putted. Suspended from opposite ends of the upper sight alignment member are a pair of suspension chains. Lower ends of the chains are attached to opposite ends of a weighted elongated lower sight alignment member. When the upper and lower sight alignment members are placed directly above the top of the golf ball and the golfer""s line of sight aligns the upper sight alignment member above the lower sight alignment member, then the golfer knows his or her line of sight is directly above the golf ball for practicing with improved putting skill.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those familiar with practice devices used in the game of golf as described in the following detailed description, showing novel construction, combination, and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the claims, it being understood that changes in the embodiments to the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included as coming within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.